High Flying Dwarf
High Flying Dwarf is a noted wrestler/booker, currently working for Mpire Mall Wrestling and formerly Encore Mall Wrestling and the Mall Wrestling Alliance, he was the former de facto leader of "Rated X" (with Supa Loco) and a former member of the "Illuminatus". He is the current MMW BeatDown Booker and also World Champion =Early Life= HFD's father wrestled under the gimmick Big Daddy Dwarf wrestling for a federation called VOW "Venture Omega Wrestling" in the UK. BDD was a legend at the company, winning the VOW Championship three times. When HFD was just 5, his father's leg was broken when it got jammed between an announcer table and a metal barrier and he was forced to retire. 5 years later, him and his family moved to America, and he began wrestling on the amateur wrestling circuit, winning a few championships. =Career= 'XLW' At 17, he signed up with a small federation called the XLW, "Xtreme League Wrestling" and turned pro, here High Flying Dwarf was truly born, and his first title came swiftly, with the XLW All-Stars title and after a short reign went into the tag industry with Aaronio, winning the XLW Tag Championships. Soon after, at the age of 19, XLW was closed due to an owner dispute, but HFD was given a place in the XLW Hall of Honor. XWC He then went on a few indy tours until settling down at yet another X, XWC to be precise "Xtreme Wrestling Championships", HFD was one of the people who set XWC up and he was on the board of directors, being the youngest at 20, and in doing so made one of the biggest relationships of his career with a worker called Hawkmoon, making "The Death Hawks", becoming legendary in the XWC ranks and winning the XWC Tag Championships 5 times. Around this time, he developed the Dwarven Cleave and the High Flyer, his now finisher moves. On the singles ladder, he won the XWC 7-Continents title for a short while. After about one and a half years, XWC started to go awry and disagreeing with the companys ideals, HFD left. MMW Rising to the World Title HFD joined MMW in early 2007, making his debut at Burnout:Reborn #5 against The Crippler in an over the top rope elimination matchup, however, despite dominating the early periods, HFD was muscled out and defeated by the much more experienced Crippler. HFD then went on to lose again to the "Contract Killer" Enigma at Burnout:Reborn #6, this was to be the beginning of a big push for him, as he went on to attack Burnout:Reborn booker "The Real" Big Pete, with help from Football Thug. HFD won in a handicap match against DJ Claudio and Vampiro at Burnout:Reborn #7 and soon began working his way up, after a win against TRBP at Burnout:Reborn #8 in a barbed wire cage match, he was entered into the ten man gauntlet for the no.1 contendership to the MMW World Heavyweight Title (Now known as the MMW Burnout Heavyweight Title), HFD was heavily fatigued after his cage match and ended up being eliminated. At Burnout:Reborn #9, HFD affiliated himself with Supa Loco and formed the second incarnation of Rated X, however, the draft lottery saw Supa Loco go to Beatdown and see HFD stuck against Locos former partner Nata the Greata (Accompanied by the Real Big Pete), HFD won the match. Burnout:Reborn #10 saw HFD's first encounter with MMW Double Champion The Punisher. HFD ended up winning to claim a place in the 6 man invitaional no.1 contender battle royal, however, HFD lost the match to Chris Van Yoki, who outlasted the other 5 competeters. Burnout:Reborn #11 saw HFD placed in the MMW Intercontinental Title match anyway, Big Pete cited a clause in HFDs contract that allowed him to claim a title shot after 5 shows with the company, much to the Punisher's dismay. HFD ended up losing down to cheap tactics by "The Real" Big Pete to claim the victory for his client the Punisher, HFD ended up getting his second and final chance to claim the Intercontinental Title before Summertime Bruise at Burnout:Reborn #12, HFD took the chance and beat The Punisher inside the Barbed Wire Cage to claim his first MMW Gold. The furious Punisher decided to put his World Title on the line to reclaim his Intercontinental Title at Summer Time Bruise, however, the fates were against him, HFD with the help of his new manager "The Real" Big Pete (who betrayed The Punisher at Summertime Bruise after weeks of plotting and planning), became the Second MMW Double Champion after The Punisher himself, after pinning Tranz 9 in a triple threat match for the MMW World Heavyweight title. Recent Times Recently, HFD has been performing as a main event star alongside the likes of Luc Sifer and Mikey Truth. After a controversial event saw DJ Claudio ousted as MMW BeatDown booker, HFD was appointed to the position. Many disliked the move and saw "The Real" Big Pete as giving the role to a more favoured staff member (HFD was a member of the Creative Team for MMW for a number of years) for his own personal gain. HFD has recently recovered a lot of lost confidence in the BeatDown brand but faces stiff challenges in the face of SPW and FOW. Despite his booking obligations, HFD commands a lot of respect in the ring, and won his first world title in two years against Mikey Truth on BeatDown. He is one of the most noted members of MMW not to win the Wrestler of the Year award. EMW Whilst HFD was wrestling in MMW, he continued to participate on the indy circuit with Encore Mall Wrestling with other MMW wrestlers including Mikey Truth. HFD enjoyed early success but a fledgling career ground to a halt as fired MMW worker DJ Claudio was hired as the EMW booker. Deciding that EMW had taken a severely wrong step, HFD left the company. Recently, HFD has been linked to a return to EMW, confirmed by appearing on the show to do a promo with Mikey Truth. Since then, EMW took a turn for the worse, and the company has folded. Impact HFD is generally credited with the success of the early Burnout:Reborn brand, Burnout:Reborn #12 broke previous records not only for attendance, but also for TV Viewings and online viewings via MpireMallTV (MpireMallTV servers actually broke down under the weight of viewers watching the show). HFD has been an influential figure for the younger MMW wrestlers coming up through the ranks, includng the current MMW Beatdown World Champion Mikey Truth, who was with HFD in Rated X and is currently feuding with him. Along with Tranz "9", The Punisher, "The Real" Big Pete and Wonderland, HFD is rated as one of the most influential figures in Burnout:Reborn history. Acomplishments *Mpire Mall Wrestling *MMW Heavyweight Title (Defeated The Punisher, Tranz 9. Lost the title to Tranz 9) *MMW BeatDown World Title (Current, defeated Mikey Truth) *MMW Intercontinental Title (Defeated The Punisher, Vacated a month after) *MMW BeatDown Tag Title *MMW Double Champion (MMW Heavyweight Title and Intercontinental Title at the same time) *MMW Triple Crown (MMW Heavyweight Title, Intercontinental Title and BeatDown Tag Title) *Encore Mall Wrestling *EMW Tag Team Title (with Chaos) *Mall Wrestling Alliance *MWA Tag Team Title (with Supa Loco as Rated X) *Xtreme Wrestling Championships *XWC Comissioner and founder *XWC 7-Continents Title *5 Time XWC Tag Team Champion (all 5 with HawkMoon as The Death Hawks) *Xtreme League Wrestling *XLW Hall of Honor *XLW All-Stars Title *XLW Tag Team Title (with Aaronio as Death from Above) Finishers and Signature Moves *High Flyer (Frog Splash) *Dwarven Cleave (Samoan Slam) Category:Shitty CAW Wiki page